Sorry I'm Late
by RamblingtowardsEcstasy
Summary: Just a little one shot written with 'My Charmed Leaf'. - Cat Grant was never one to be out done. Thankfully Kara / Supergirl is there to help out even if it she was a little late. - My first SC story.


**Sorry I'm Late**

Closing the apartment door, Kara takes a sneak peek inside the pizza box and smiles widely to herself. She walks back toward the couch, where her sister is sitting cross legged on the opposite end. Placing the boxed pizza on the coffee table in front of them, she flips the lid open and allows the aroma to escape.

She'd already pre-fueled her Kryptonian metabolism with four pizzas on the way back from the pizzaria, ensuring she could relax and enjoy dinner with Alex on an equal level. Still, the smell has her stomach rumbling.

With a simultaneous nod, the sisters both dive forward and scoop up a slice each, fold it lengthwise, and glance at one another again before they simultaneously take a bite of their respective pieces. A collective groan of pleasure passes each of their lips as they slump back into comfort of the couch.

After three slices each, they devour two beers (both Alex's), a glass of milk (Kara's), and a bowl of popcorn.

Kara points the remote at the television screen and presses pause. "Argh! We've got to wait three months now until the new season…"

"I know. But what a great finale. Didn't see that in a million years," Alex responds as she wipes her greasy fingers on a scrunched up napkin.

"I know, right! The Evil Queen is back, baby!" Kara whoops and gives an over-enthusiastic fist pump.

"So, what now? Grey's Anatomy re-runs?" Alex asks.

"Sure. But wait. Can we just check out the opening of the International Media Awards?" Kara asks, glancing up at the clock.

"You mean, so you can check out what Cat Grant is wearing?" Alex teases.

Kara shoves her playfully. Just a little too hard. Alex lands on the floor with an oomph. "Sorry." Kara says, scrambling to help her up.

Dusting herself off, Alex smiles good naturedly as she sits back down on the couch.

"So, which lucky, up-and-coming Mr. Suave Billionaire is she going with this year?" Alex asks.

"She's not actually," Kara says, pride colouring her words. "This year she decided it was all about the girl power, and she didn't need a man on her arm to validate her."

Alex nods, impressed. She settles herself into the couch as the Kara turns up the volume. Alex chuckles.

"What?" Kara asks.

"Nothing, it's just, you have super hearing, and have no reason to ever adjust the volume on anything."

"It makes me feel normal," she says, embarrassed.

"I know," Alex says, squeezing Kara's knee. And Kara knows that Alex does know.

The opening music dips to a finish and the show cuts to the arriving celebrities.

Kara has never previously shown interest with the red carpet commentary, but she couldn't help feeling slightly excited by the fact that Cat Grant would shortly be gracing the world's media with her presence.

A few mediocre actors flash on the screen, and to be honest, neither Kara nor Alex know who they are.

"Woah, check out that blue dress, it's totally see through," Kara says.

"You mean, even for regular people?" Alex teases.

"Haa haa."

"She looks familiar," Alex says.

"Doesn't she play a werewolf on 'Bump in the night?'"

"Oh, yeah. She looks totally different without all the fur."

Kara recognises Cat's private Limo as it pulls up. "It's Cat," she tells Alex, excitedly.

Giving a slight eye roll, Alex reaches for her bottle of beer and takes another sip.

Cat steps out of the limo, and Kara sits forward, her mouth dropping open.

Cat, who she's unashamedly had a crush on since the very first time they met, is wearing a gorgeous off-white, gemmed halter neck A-lined dress. It's slightly more revealing than any dress Kara recalls her ever wearing before, but she thinks Cat is breath-taking.

"She looks..." Kara couldn't actually convince her brain to form a fitting end to the sentence. The low fluttering in her stomach has nothing to do with all the pizza and everything to do with the elegant

"She certainly does." Alex agrees, "Even _I'm_ a little bit attracted to her right now."

Kara chuckles lightly as she continues to be mesmerised by Cat, who is casually talking to different media outlets. Camera bulbs are flashing all around her, and her smile is bright and shining. It's obvious she's in her element.

That's when another limo pulls up, and every single pair of eyes, every camera lens, and every microphone turns sharply to the arriving couple as they step onto the red carpet. Out steps Lois Lane and Superman, both cutting a stunning vision in primary colors.

"Whoa! Superman!" Alex says, sitting forward in the seat.

Rolling her eyes and scoffing to herself, Kara slumps back as she watches the world's media concentrate on her cousin.

One of the reporters that had been interviewing Cat stops mid-sentence and redirects his attention to the obvious 'power couple' who were walking towards them.

With great dignity, Cat excuses herself and slowly steps away from the press. Oddly, the camera remains on her a little while longer than necessary, which is how the sisters hear a voice draw Cat's attention.

"Kitty, how are you?" Lois Lane squeaks, pulling away from Superman to greet Cat. Kara tenses as she watches Lois kiss each of Cat's cheeks flamboyantly. "You came alone, how brave," she says, not quite managing sincerity.

Only the slight twitch of Cat's eyebrow projects her annoyance. Kara knows that twitch. "And you, brought Superman," Cat replies.

The camera pans in closer.

"Yes, well, I thought his outfit would go with my dress," Lois says flippantly, eyes smiling. Her dress is a chic poppy red open-back number with a satin sheer.

"Hmmm...A bold decision. I'm glad the thought of clashing with the carpet didn't sway you from your choice," Cat counters.

"Now, now, Kitty. Put those claws away. Just because you didn't manage to get a date for the eveni-"

"Ms. Lane, shall we?" Superman says tactfully, coming over and interrupting the potential show down.

"Of course, Superman," Lois purrs. "We should probably pose together for a few more photographs. Kitty you don't mind clearing out of the way, do you?"

Cat's mask doesn't slip into place fast enough to completely cover her mortification, and Kara's chest constricts.

"Oh, Kara. Your boss just got totally bitch smacked by Lois Lane on national television," Alex says, wincing a little.

"So much for girl power," Kara mutters. "And now Miss Grant is all alone."

"Sadly, you're right. Girl power can't compete when your arch rival rolls up with frickin' _Superman_. What does your cousin even _see_ in her?" Alex grumbles, gesturing wildly with her beer bottle toward the TV. "You know, she made Luce cry the other day?"

Kara was barely listening, her heart was aching for Cat. It isn't until Alex's socked foot nudges her side that Kara turns to her. "Hmm?"

"I said, girl power might not be a match for Superman, but Supergirl Power, that's hella different!"

Kara beams at the prospect. "But..."

"Go on. I'll take the flak from Hank. I wanna see you wipe that smug look off big girl Lane's face!"

Kara didn't need telling twice. She was out of the room in a red and blue blur, the force whipping Alex's hair in her face as she left.

Already half way across National City, Kara smirks when she hears Alex's pouty, "Hey!" as she realizes that Kara has taken the remains of the pizza with her.

The flight to New York takes no time at all.

Kara lands purposefully on the red carpet next to Lois and Superman, intentionally impacting the ground hard enough to cause a slight tremor. She winks at her cousin, a smirk on her lips.

It's a wonder he manages to stay upright himself, let alone keep Lois from toppling over. Kara knows that he blew out his powers the day before fighting a Helgramite.

"Supergirl, so nice to finally meet you," Lois swoons. She's clearly looking to capitalise on another super connection this evening.

"Some other time, Ms. Lane," Kara says dismissively. She turns her back slightly on the disgruntled reporter and directs her attention to the gathered press. She's pleased to note that their excited hum is even louder than it was when Superman arrived. "Sorry if I startled you nice people with such a dramatic entrance. But I'm incredibly late for my date. You haven't seen Cat Grant around anywhere have you?" She pulls her cutest grimace. "Boy, am I in _trouble_."

The media roar goes wild. Lapping it up.

They move with her as one unit as she strides confidently toward Cat, who's off to one side of the carpet talking to fans. Kara recognizes this as another sign that Cat is feeling self-conscious and in need of validation.

Kara's super hearing picks out a hiss from Lois to Superman, "Do something. She's stealing our show."

'What do you want me to do, Lois? Tackle her to the ground? Not entirely confident about how well that would turn out, even if were a _normal_ day.'

Kara smirks.

Cat turns around to check out the commotion behind her, and her crystal-blue eyes lock onto Kara's. Kara forgets how to breathe. In that moment, she is both mild mannered Kara Danvers _and_ powerful, confident Supergirl.

"Supergirl," Cat whispers, breaking the spell.

And because her future cousin-in-law is not the only one who knows how to play for the cameras, Kara whips out a single white rose from somewhere on her person and drops to one knee. She holds the rose towards Cat, head bowed reverently. "I'm so sorry that I'm late, Cat. Please forgive me?" A chorus of 'Awwws' rises from the crowd, who is now solely focusing on the pair and on Cat's reaction.

Cat's soft hand under Kara's chin guides her slowly to a standing position. Then she is wrapped warmly in Cat Grant as Cat rests her head on her shoulder. Kara breathes in deeply, allowing herself a blissful moment where she pretends that this is not just play acting.

"What are you doing here? Why would you do this for me?" Cat whispers close to her ear. And hell if it doesn't feel like Kryptonite to her knees.

"I saw on the TV...what was happening," Kara whispers back. "I came to rescue you."

"Hmmm. So you felt sorry for me?" Cat mumbles, pulling out from the embrace.

The look in Cat's eyes is the same one from earlier, self-conscious and vulnerable. Two things that do not represent Cat Grant. And Kara would do _anything_ to make it better, but right now she can only think of one thing.

"I didn't say that," Kara says gently, and she cups Cat's face with both hands and leans in to kiss her softly. Two years of secret love fuel the kiss and drive the steady rhythm of her lips. Cat's arms find their way around her waist, pulling her closer, and the entire world melts away. It's just her and Cat. And soft lips. And gentle hands that move from her waist to her ears and into her hair. And soft moans. And the lightest flicker of the tip of a warm tongue.

Kara feels like she's gone eight rounds with Livewire, when Cat pulls back suddenly, ripping her back towards reality.

She stares at Cat in confusion.

"Let's take this somewhere more private," Kara vaguely hears Cat whisper.

And then the world around them returns blindingly, reminding Kara where they are.

Cat is smiling at her affectionately.

Kara hopes that her own expression does not reflect how dazed and love-drunk she feels right now. Though, judging by Cat's smirk, it probably does.

"Come on darling. Let's go. I had no idea your cousin would be here, and I wouldn't want us to draw the attention away from him and Lolo, not when the Daily Planet sales are down against the Tribune, and Lolo needs the media coverage," she says in a stage whisper.

Kara chuckles at the furious choking sound her super hearing picks up from Lois. Then she wraps her arms protectively around Cat and pushes off the ground and into the sky.

Kara is soaring, literally and figuratively. Cat Grant is nestled in her arms, Cat's frame fitting around Kara's perfectly, blonde head tucked safely into Kara's neck. She tries to focus on flying but so many sensations are overloading her system. The heady apricot fragrance of Cat's expensive conditioner wafting at nose. Her heart hammering in her chest. The tingling of her mouth, where moments ago Cat's lips had moved effortlessly over hers.

She flies them to the top of the Empire State building.

Kara and Alex have watched Sleepless in Seattle a million times.

"So, was that kiss for the media or for me?" Cat queries softly, when they touch down. They remain intertwined, their bodies melded together.

"It was for you, Miss Grant," Kara says shyly.

"Girls whose lips have touched mine, get to call me Cat."

Kara smiles, nodding.

"And are we now to the point where I can call you Kara?" Cat asks delicately, a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

"Whuh—"

Cat reaches a hand up to stroke Kara's cheek.

"You can change your clothes, your hairstyle, perhaps even the tone of your voice, but I would know your familiar scent, anywhere Kara."

Kara feels the heat rising to her cheeks. _Cat recognises her scent_. She can hear the hammering of Cat's heart, it matches the rhythm of her own.

The combined beat thumps. And it's late night conversations on Cat's office couch; furious blushes when their hands meet accidently when exchanging files; shared lunches in the sunshine on Cat's office balcony; Fall mornings when Cat insists Kara accompanies her to walk around the park; Cat bringing Kara syrupy Christmas themed coffees in the winter; private smiles and light touches, all drawing them to this moment. Right here.

And Kara feels safe. "Kara," she confirms softly, staring into Cat's eyes, warmed by the tenderness she sees seeping into them at her admission.

The wind howls around the top of the building, and Cat shivers. Kara wraps her cape around them, and they stand snuggled in a blanket of each other and silence for some time.

Cat feels so soft and fragile, pressed against her. Kara holds her carefully resting her cheek lightly on Cat's head. Content.

"You taste like cheap lip balm and pizza," Cat mutters suddenly, after a while.

"Sorry," Kara says, chuckling at the statement.

"Don't be. It's my new favourite taste," Cat says huskily.

And as Cat's lips come in to meet hers, Kara thinks that she would fly to the ruins of Krypton and back for the chance to be this close to Cat Grant for the rest of her life.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N - Ohhh a new fandom, How exciting! I'd like to thank the very talented Author 'My Charmed Leaf' who persuaded me to give the SuperCat fandom a go.** **This little one shot was written with My Charmed Leaf who should really take all the credit for the story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! ~ 50sPUGirl**


End file.
